Blue eyes crying in the rain (Rocketshipping)
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Set right after the episode "Performing with Fiery Charm!", based on the German dub. Jessie had almost clamied victory at the Showcase Performance, but now she's more than devastated. Will James be able to cheer her up? Rocketshipping. This is a gift for my friend on tumblr.


**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

Blue eyes crying in the rain

The night fell over the houses and stores of Dendemille town. A strong wind was whistling through the streets, causing people on the road to chill. They tried to take shelter from the cold and biting breeze, digging themselves in homely and heated cafes along the shopping promenade. It seemed that a storm was coming in, ready to ravage the landscape and causing slight damage.

Jessie was sitting on the tread to their temporary Team Rocket base. She rested her head on her knees, staring into a void. She could feel a few cold droplets of rain falling on her hair and forehead, but she made no move to turn back inside the building. Jessie gave a deep sigh of disappointment.

„What am I doing with my life?", she whispered to herself. She had nearly claimed victory at the Showcase Performance, but, as so often, the other competitors had been one step ahead. They were always more creative, more innovative and more popular. What was she doing wrong? Why had luck never been on her side? Jessie swallowed the bitter tears of her misery, she ensured that no one was watching her suffer, but James, Meowth and the other Pokémon were observing her from behind the window.

„We have to do something, she's devastated", Meowth remarked, James nodded his head approvingly.

„She did all preparation work very well and was anxious to present the audience a perfectly tuned show, but they've put a spoke in her wheel", James replied, without taking his eyes off his best friend.

Wobbuffet popped out of his Pokéball, saluting Jessie with a wave of his hand. „Wobbuffet", the wobbly blue Pokémon said, trying to approach his trainer. Jessie gave a weary smile and stroke her companion's head. He was the only one who had been allowed to keep her company, but the peace didn't last long.

James, Meowth, Inkay and Pumpkaboo cleaved their way out, equipped with umbrellas and self-made glow sticks. The lavender-haired man had come up with an idea. It was nowhere near the original and ostentatious Showcase-contests with the glitzy and neatly decorated stage or the stunning light effects, but it might obliterate Jessie's self-doubts.

He kneeled down next to Jessie, gently squeezing her shoulder. „Would you like to perform for us?", he asked, holding the glow stick up in the air.

„Of what avail is it?", Jessie murmured, without deigning to look at her friend.  
„I'm a failure, I will never become the new Kalos-Queen. I'm sure that the victory goes to an inexperienced and second-rate dolly, a little clueless girl without grace and youthful charm like I have", she said with frustriation.

„Where's the punchy and self-assertive Jessie we all know? Where's your fighting spirit, your preserverance, your tireless volition?", James wanted to know.

„Dead", it was a very short and curt reply. James chuckled, he knew that she was irritated. Jessie was a proven expert on going into a huff. She liked to play the prima donna and she was really good at it.

„Show us your talent, come'on! Get up and create a spectacular show, we're eager to see you on stage", James gave her a leg up and brought her inside the house. They had arranged a makeshift scene with curtains taken from the smudgy and partly destroyed windows, a bedside lamp functioning as a spotlight and holiday lights James had found in the attic. Jessie had to admit that the stage looked rather cheap and wretched, but it was an extremly nice gesture from her team mates.

„Stay away from the holiday lights, we don't want you to get an electric shock, the cables hang losly, it could be life-threatening", Meowth informed her. Jessie rolled her eyes.

„What do you want guys?", she asked.

„Just perform, entertain us", James said, sitting down on the ragged couch next to the cat-Pokémon. Jessie came to a conclusion and decided to offer her best friends an astonishing show. She begged Pumpkaboo to follow her orders and created a successful and extraordinary performance, wisely using her Pokémon's moves and staging them perfectly. Her team mates were stunned. They could say for sure that Jessie was more than talented and porbably born to be on stage. James was certain that it was just a streak of bad luck that detained his best friend from winning the competitions. She had a knack for rigorous, but at the same time mysterious shows, she was able to cast a spell and win over the audience. Her friends clapped their hands, cheered and rejoiced.

„That was fantastic. Let's raise our glow sticks and choose the right color", James commanded. It was just a joke, the stick glowed in only one color. Meowth, Wobbuffet and Inkay pressed the button of their device and the room was submerged in a warm dark purple light. Jessie bowed down and thanked her spectators for their support and cheers. She blew kisses in their direction, blushing for getting so much attention from her best friends and team mates.

„You know what, James. This reminds me of something", she said.

„Really? What is it?", her friend wanted to know.

„Remember the day when I lost the final batte against Misty and she got the doll collection?", Jessie began. James nodded.

„You, Meowth and our former Pokémon dressed up as dolls to surprise me and encourage me, I really appreciated that. This one was similar. Thanks for cheering me up, guys. It means a lot to me", they ended up in a tight embrace.

„It's not over yet, Jessie", James said, rummaging around his trouser pocket. He pulled out a key with a rumpled ribbon on a chain and laid it around Jessie's neck.

„What is this? Where did you get this key from?", Jessie wondered, looking down at the pendant. She turned the key in her fingers, it didn't look familiar.

„It's the key to the small wooden box in which I keep my bottle cap collection", James uncovered the secret behind the object.

„And you give it to me? Are you sure you don't want to keep it in a safe place?", Jessie felt rather uncomfortable wearing one of James' most important possessions, but the lavender-haired man didn't answer her question, his hands caressed her shoulder blades and he began to carefully kiss her neck. Jessie was in for a surprise.

„James! What are you doing?", she turned around, gazing into two empathic emerald green eyes.

„I'm sorry, I was overcome with such a feeling...", he stuttered, searching for an excuse. Jessie smiled at him.

„Don't you want to go to a place where we're undisturbed?", she whispered into his ear, her gaze wandered over to Meowth and their Pokémon. James was shocked at first. He had expected that Jessie would slap him in the face and scold him fervently, but her reaction left him speechless. He took her hand and they walked over to Jessie's bedroom.

He closed the door behind them and wrapped his arms around Jessie's waist.

„Wobbuffet?", the blue Pokémon asked.

„No, they're fine, trust me, but you owe me something", Meowth replied.

„Jessie, I need to tell you something", James swallowed hard. Would his best friend understand his conduct? „Many things have changed over the last couple of years. We've been together all this time, we've never been separated for more than a few hours and somehow I started to develop feelings for you", he almost didn't have the courage to raise this issue, but he decided that it was time to do some straight talking. Jessie listened attentively.

„Repressing my feelings is so exhausting. You know, sometimes, when you're on stage and the audience cheers you and you're perfoming like a world star, dressed like a queen in your tight and extravagant gowns, I just want to run down the stand, jump on stage and place a thick kiss on your lips", he was extremly nervous, he could feel his heart beat. Jessie noticed his struggles and began to loosen his red necktie.

„Doesn't this thing strangle you?", she asked, after dropping the garment. James smiled shyly, Jessie was clearly flirting him up. She lightly laid a hand on his arm.

„I always thought you were a hopeless, pathetic and traumatized boy, without sense for romance, given the fact that your ex-fiancée has taken away your guts", she laughed.

„Well, thanks, Jess", James acted as if he were offended, but both new that he was just pretending to be the vulnerable Knight of the Rose.

„Was it just me or did you call me ‚my girl' today? You know, you're in the habit of shouting really loudly", she inquired.

„You didn't mishear me", he grinned widely.

„Do you think it's time?", she wondered. James looked at her.

„Time for what?", he answered her question with another one.

„Time to go a step further", Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck and grazed her lips against his chin. She breathed into her best friend's skin to feel more sensual and romantic. James clasped his hands with Jessie's. They closed their eyes and their lips locked. It was a long and passionate kiss, they both felt this intimate connection. Jessie pushed James' face back with her lips and held the hair by the back of his head. James returned the gesture and pressed Jessie gently against the bedroom door. Jessie kissed him tenderly for a few minutes, pulled away and went back in a minute to kiss him more lustily. James passion built with each mouthwatering interlude. With the tip of her tongue, she slowly traced the rim of his ear. She dipped into the little nook behind his lobe, hitting so many nerves that James was buzzing with pleasure. They walked over to the bed, still kissing each other until Jessie laid him down. They made out on the sluiced out mattress.

For the first time, they were able to get emotional in front of each other. They didn't have to hide their feelings, because it was frowned upon and forbidden to lead a relationship among Team Rocket members. They were alone, enjoying their intimate togetherness. Jessie wasn't afraid of James hurting her. She was sure that he would never leave her side. James, on the other hand, had finally been able to open up to a woman he truly cared for.

„Are you still upset?", he inquired. Jessie ran her finger's through his hair.

„Kind of, yes", she admitted. James stopped for a moment and sat up.

„Why?", he wanted to know.

„Because you didn't tell me earlier, we missed out on something good", she replied, pushing his head down onto the pillow and placing a tender kiss on his lips.

THE END


End file.
